Mission 06 - Desert
Objective: Destroy the enemy BuCUEs in the desert. Quest Rewards: Enemies: BuCUE: You will need to destroy these to progress through the different stages of this mission. They spawn in great numbers and dart across the map and will go outside the playing area as well. They are quick and deal a fair bit of damage. To hit these even when they're outside the playing area it's handy to have long range units that can deal with targets far away. Piercing weaponry also helps a lot to deal with large groups of them. Reinforced BuCUE: A larger and meaner version of the regular BuCUE. These have the same behaviour as their normal counterparts, but are sturdier and deal more damage. Do not expect to destroy these as easily as the regular ones. Turret Base: Far outside the playing area is a hidden turret base behind a sand dune on your left hand side when facing the direction of the Archangel ship. Boost upwards so you can see behind the sand dune. This Turret Base will shoot missiles. Dom: Doms spawn in between the BuCUEs. They will attempt to shoot with their bazookas to deal damage, but their real danger is in their Boost Down attack. A player with no Booster Gauge can easily fall pray to a pack of BuCUEs and should be very wary of the Doms. Make sure you, or your team mates, destroy these if you come across them. They are the scariest enemy you will face in this mission. Xamel: Xamels will spawn on the outer edge of the playing field or slightly outside of the playing field. They will use long range attacks on you while you are dealing with the BuCUEs. The damage these can do does add up on higher difficulty levels, so they should be destroyed. However they are not a priority target. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Easy: Use tank Mobile Suits with beam weaponry. Apsalus II or Psyco Gundam will do fine here. Normal: Same thing as Easy, but you should most likely take out the Turret Base behind the sand dune. Apsalus II is a very good unit to do this, especially with infinite ammo up. Hard: This mission is definitely tough unless you have a solid team combination. Apsalus II, AR Psyco Gundam and Victory Dash Gundam are all great mobile suits to use. Any tanky mobile suit that is able to fire large amounts of piercing beams is great. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Wing Gundam Zero (EW) instead of Apsalus II * Victory Dash Gundam instead of Apsalus II * Psyco Gundam (Megaparticle Cannon) instead of Apsalus II Expert: The easiest way to finish this mission is to use four Apsalus IIs. Their mega beams penetrate and easily cut through large groups of BuCUEs and this is the key to victory. Destroying the Turret should happen sooner rather than later and it's not a bad thing to have one person simply go after it at the start while the rest focus on BuCUEs. The reason Apsalus is used is, as it always is, because of how great Infinite Ammo: Weapon 3 is. With unlimited ammunition you can deal massive damage to a cluster of enemies. If you are about to die though, which may happen a few times during this mission, do not hesitate to use your Beam Special Attack. If you can catch a lot of enemies in your Special Attack you will do a tremendous service for your team members. Special Technique Awakening skill part is useful in making this attack deal more damage, but is by no means a necessity. Cyclops however may occasionally be a life saver and can help destroy BuCUEs a bit quicker.